Fallen Avengers
by Akira Strife
Summary: tony stark is framed for the murder of pepper potts; matt murdock is asked to represent him in court but objects thinking tony is evil before DD joins avengers , the avengers fall apart and captain america tries to hold things together


AN: I decided to write my very first Iron Man Fanfiction from being a fan of it since I was born (21 years ago). I'm a huge comic fan and know a lot of the comics and what happened…so if you don't really read the comics, don't try and comment here. Just enjoy the story! (Yes Doctor doom is an enemy of Iron Man too). This could classify as an Avenger's comic too since it deals with them as well.

**Iron Man – Prologue**

He took off his helmet and knelt down to the woman who just saved his life. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

'Why…did you do that?' he muttered, trying to hide the distress in his voice so not to make the woman panic.

'I did it…because…the world needs you… tony…' she coughed, her voice growing weaker with each word she spoke.

'Pepper…I need you…' he whispered as she smiled weakly up at the man she used to love,

'You'll be…okay. You…have a good heart. Trust in it. I'm…sorry…about…Hogan… but… you'll find…your… ang-' but before Pepper could finish her sentence, her eyes slowly closed and her body became limp.

'Pepper…pepper!!!' Tony screamed, hugging the love of his life and cradling her. He masked his tears in her chest, not wanting to show his fellow avengers his sorrow.

'The one…who did this, will pay.' Tony vowed.

'I know how you must feel, Anthony, but vengeance will only lead to more vengeance. You know that. You sought out silencing your company because of that!' Captain America explained.

Tony, Iron man, stood up and put his helmet back on. He picked up his diseased love and turned to Captain America.

'You never lost anyone before, Steve, so don't try to dictate too me what I should feel right now!' Iron man snapped back and turned away. He kicked on his boosters and flew into the air, away from his team. Captain America lowered his head.

'Actually…I have.' He muttered.

'I'm sure he won't do anything reckless, Steve,' Spider-man began, 'It's Tony we're talking about. He is the most level headed of us all.'

'Indeed, but I am worried about him…even with us, he is now…truly alone. And solitude does not play well on man's mind' Captain America responded, 'Anyway you mentioned a new recruit?'

'Yea, but…let's wait until we talk to Tony. I want him to meet him, too' Spider-man acknowledged.

------The Next Day------

Tony could hear the loud buzzing of his alarm but wondered why he should even get up this morning. It was hard; Doctor Doom had killed the one person that mattered most to him in this world.

'Vengeance only leads to more vengeance…' Tony mumbled repeating what Steve/Captain America said to him earlier. 'I stopped Doctor Doom's plan of freeing his mother from hell, and in turn, he sent my world into hell…'

Tony didn't know what to think anymore. What was he fighting for? What was he supposed to believe in now? Pepper was his closest friend and the only woman he could ever trust and depend on. He had no one else; has no one else. He truly was alone in this world now.

He got up out of bed, took a hot shower and sat on his couch. He turned on his 70 inch flat screen tv and turned it too the news. 'Maybe I can find something to do' he thought. He could hear banging at his door and noises outside but decided not to even go close to the door. 'It's just the media, probably regarding Pepper…' he muttered.

His eyes went wide to what he saw and heard on the news.

"Virginia Potts was murdered last night and eye witness reports and statements have said that it was due to her former boss and co partner, Anthony Stark; head of Stark Industries. Little else is known about the situation but we are standing outside Anthony's place, waiting for the police to escort him out.."

He turned his attention to the door as people threatened to break it down if he did not open it. He got up and walked to the door. 'How could they already know about Pepper's death? I brought her to the hospital last night!'

He opened the doors and was immediately bombarded by police men, reading him his rights and saying he was being arrested for connections to the murder of Virginia Potts. As he was being lead by the media and into the police car, Peter Parker could be seen in the crowd. He mumbled something that Tony took as 'I'll get you out of this' but had no idea what Peter was talking about.

-----Prologue End------


End file.
